Harry Raised Weasley
by Clover123
Summary: What if Harry met the Weasleys at the age of three? What if they noticed how horrible Petunia had been to him and how thin he was? Molly and Arthur reported Harry's treatment to Dumbledore and were later able to adopt Harry. How will Harry adjust to being loved by a big, happy Weasley family? Warning: Abuse from Dursleys (I changed my PenName)
1. Weasleys at the Park

**A/N: Okay, so this is my third time re making this story. I have been working my way backwards from certain points in the story, so now I'm ready to start from the beginning. This is my first fanfic about Harry being raised by the Weasleys, and frankly, I'm quite nervous. While writing this, I'll be taking a break from writing Quads, my other story, because this is my "baby" story, and Quads is the older sibling, so this is going to get some more attention. I actually have a lot of this story planned out, so Spoiler Alert, all of you Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Dobby fans are going to really love this story. *Cough, Cough* the boy who has been asking me out all year will love me more because all of those people, including Dobby (Dobby is his favorite character. He cried when Dobby died.) will survive. So, here we go. OH! I almost forgot! The pairings are Harry/Luna, Neville/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, and Molly/Arthur. NOW, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. If I did, I would make the fanfic ****_Harry Potter and the Punishment for Immaturity_**** into a movie. That is one amazing fanfic. Good job, Obliviate. **

**Chapter One: Weasleys at the park**

Three year old Harry Potter sat in his cupboard, thinking about the dream he had just had. It was early morning. Maybe eight, maybe nine, he didn't know. All that was on his mind was the dream. In his dream, he had been at a pond. A pond somewhere he didn't remember ever being. At the pond, there had been a woman with red hair and green eyes, just like his, and a black haired man that had hair just like his. They were talking and the red haired woman was singing to him. Everything was perfect.

Then he turned onto one of his bruises and woke with a start.

Harry put his ear to the door and heard his aunt, uncle, and cousin in the kitchen. His aunt had bacon on the stove and was gossiping about the neighbors in her whiny voice, Uncle Vernon was complaining about something in the newspaper, and Dudley, his cousin, was demanding more bacon. Dudley was unusually fat like Uncle Vernon and was always demanding food and throwing bratty little tantrums. That was the only thing that Dudley was good at.  
Harry sat for a few minutes and looked around his dark cupboard. He wondered when he would be allowed to eat next. He was roughly twenty three pounds, whereas Dudley was about sixty pounds. Just then, he heard Uncle Vernon's voice and a chair scooting on the floor.

"Why don't you take Dudders to the park?" he asked in a fond voice.

"What do we do about the freak?" Aunt Petunia asked him in a rather disdainful voice, referring to Harry. Her voice was rather muffled.  
"Is Mrs. Figg home?" Uncle Vernon asked gruffly. Aunt Petunia shook her head. "She's out of town at some wedding in Scotland," Aunt Petunia sounded very upset.

"Well… take him, but keep him away from Duddy," Dudley hadn't been listening when Uncle Vernon said that. He was too busy making sure that he got every piece of bacon down off his plate.

Harry's heart made a leap. He was going to go the park! This could turn out to be a wonderful day! Maybe he'd make a friend that Dudley wouldn't scare away! Harry thought about all of the friends that Dudley had scared away: Anna, Ben, Fiona, Reggie… the list was too long, but maybe, just maybe he'd make a new friend.

It was over an hour before Aunt Petunia let him out of cupboard and gave him his breakfast: two slices of dry bread and some water from the hose.

Harry scarfed it down. Oh, he was so hungry! He hadn't eaten in two days because Uncle Vernon had gotten demoted from his job and was for some odd reason convinced that Harry had something to do with it.

Harry had a feeling that the only he was eating today was because Aunt Petunia didn't want him going to the park looking hungry. It had happened before and one of the neighbors had gotten suspicious and called Child Protective Services, who had done an inquiry. Harry hadn't been able to move for three weeks without pain after Uncle Vernon had walloped him. Harry's tears only made it worse.

Uncle Vernon kissed Aunt Petunia and Dudley (who wasn't paying attention) and left for work. Harry finished up his bread and water and stepped on the kitchen stool and began to scrub the dishes that were already in the sink.

"Boy, you're going to the park with us," Aunt Petunia started. "I want you to stay as far away from Dudley as you can, understand?" Harry grinned and nodded. He didn't care if he had to play far away from Dudley, it would just make it better for both of them.

Once Harry had finished cleaning the dishes, he'd taken off his worn and torn pajama pants and put on some of Dudley's worn out jeans, which he had to hold up because they were about three times his size.

Aunt Petunia cranked the car up and helped Dudley into the car seat. Harry didn't have a car seat because it was "too expensive" and he "didn't deserve it". Dudley had complained all the way to the park that Harry would mess up his chance to make friends. The thing was, Dudley didn't have friends, he had what Harry's old friend, Fiona, who was two years older than him described as "followers". Piers, Dennis, and Gordon were the only neighborhood kids that weren't afraid of Dudley, and that was just because they were dumber than sacks of dandelions.

It took them thirty minutes to get to the park, due to a traffic jam. When they got out, Harry looked at the playground. There weren't many kids there. They only kids that were there was a couple of redheaded kids and some younger children on the swings and in the sandbox. Dudley ran over to the slide and Aunt Petunia sat down on the bench and began reading book.

Harry looked around; there was a little girl with fiery red hair around his age playing in the sandbox. Harry looked at her and then started to walk over, when he heard a shout of "Ouch! What was that for?" He turned around a saw a boy older than him being knocked up against the slide by Dudley. The boy appeared to be about five or six and was identical to the one at the top of the slide and had fiery red hair, just like the girl in the sandbox.

"Georgie!" called the boy at the top of the slide. Dudley laughed and let the boy called Georgie go and he and the other boy ran to a woman sitting at a picnic table with two boys who were much older than Harry. Harry watched as they both talked to her and pointed to Dudley. The woman's expression changed to a look like a saber tooth tiger. She stood up and walked over to Aunt Petunia.  
Harry didn't hear what the woman was saying, but he could hear the volume of what she was saying. She was shouting angrily about what Dudley had just done. After a moment, Harry didn't stay to listen; he continued over to the sandbox and plopped down next to the girl with the red hair.

"Hi," he said to her, scooping some sand into his hand.

"Hi," said the girl.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, gathering some sand together.

"Ginny," she told him. "Ginny Weasley,"

"I'm Hawwy,"

"Wanna help?" Ginny asked with a grin. Harry nodded. It looked like he had made a new friend!

After playing with Ginny, Harry was wondering around the playground and found himself over by the picnic table where the woman sat. She had shoulder length, wavy red hair, hazel eyes, and appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties.

"Hi," said Harry meekly to her. She smiled kindly.

"Hello, dear; what's your name?"  
"I'm Hawwy," He blushed and looked down.

"My name is Molly Weasley. Would you like to sit? My son, Ron is probably around your age. He'll be back in a minute," Harry nodded slowly and carefully climbed onto the bench. He remembered that Ginny had told him her last name was Weasley.

"Are you Ginny's mummy?" Harry asked Molly. Molly nodded. "I am; I saw you two playing. Did you have fun?" Harry nodded eagerly. She was a lot nicer Aunt Petunia, but what came out of his mouth next made Molly's heart ache.

"I wish I had a mummy…" Molly looked over at Aunt Petunia. "I thought that was your mum?" Harry shook his head.

"Dat's Aunt 'Tunia. She's Dudley's mummy," he pointed to Dudley, who was on the swings. Molly looked at Dudley and then back at Harry.

'Good Lord!' she thought. 'That boy is huge!'

"How old are you, dear?" Molly asked curiously. Harry held up three fingers. "I'm thrwee! Dudley is too, but he's older 'an me." Molly nodded and then looked at Dudley than back at Harry. Dudley looked like a small whale, whereas Harry seemed to be skin and bones. She was wondering why, when her youngest so, Ron came jogging back from a bathroom next to the playground.

"Hi mummy!" shouted Ron excitedly and climbed up on the bench. Harry looked over to him. "Hi," Ron gawked.

"You's Hawwy Potter!" he pointed at Harry's lightning scar. Harry nodded slowly and Molly looked at him as though she knew him. Just then, Aunt Petunia called, "Harry! Get over here!" in an angry voice.  
"Sowwy, gotta go!" Harry leapt off of the bench and ran towards them.

Dudley was crying fake tears and was talking about how Harry hit him. Just as Harry was about to tell Aunt Petunia that he didn't hit Dudley, she reached out and slapped him so hard he was knocked backwards onto his bottom and left with a red handprint and a ring print on his face. Harry blinked back his tears as his aunt dragged him away.

Molly and her sons had witnessed the whole thing. Why did she slap him so hard? What did he do to warrant such a hard slap?

"Bill, you saw what that woman did to him, right? I'm not imagining that?" Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I saw that. Isn't that Lily's sister?" Molly nodded. "Yes, that's Petunia. I think I'm going to see if Dumbledore will check on Harry. I still can't believe that's Harry Potter. Look at him compared to that other child! He seems so sweet, and that other boy is such a brat." She shook her head at what Aunt Petunia had said to her about how "her Dudley could never do anything bad" and said that George must have done something to him. Molly thought that this was an extremely pathetic answer.

She stayed at the park for about thirty minutes after that, before gathering up her children and heading home. Little did she know that the small raven haired was facing a horrible punishment.

A beating from his uncle.

**A/N: Okay, here we go. I've finally finished the first chapter. The next chapter will have Molly and Arthur or just Molly going to see Dumbledore about Harry and Dumbledore going to check on Harry. I really hope that you guys like this. Please read and review. Just so you know, Quads, my other story will NOT be discontinued or abandoned, so please don't think that.**

**XOXO, Clover :-D**


	2. Talks and Check Ups

**A/N: So, here we go! I'll do my best on this. I'm glad I've at least got two reviews. I'm very grateful for that! :( I know, it's sad. I really need to get a life. I'm glad that those two reviewers like it. **

**I got one review asking why the Weasleys would be in a muggle park, and I just want to answer it. I could kind of see them going to a muggle park, I mean they're blood traitors and Arthur is obsessed with muggle stuff, right (Yes, I know that Arthur wasn't there)?**

**Chapter Two: Talks and Check Ups**

**Disclaimer: See chap. 1**

The first thing Molly did when she came home was tell Arthur what she saw at the park.

"I can't believe it was Harry." Arthur told her, while flipping through his work manual. "I bet you Luna would go crazy and hug him to death if she had been with you when you were there. You know how she and Harry were such good friends before Lily and James died," Molly nodded and remembered how the two played like siblings as infants.

She had always suspected that it had something to do with how close they were in age and how they had grown up as practically siblings since Lily and James had stayed with Xeno and Felicity until they had to go into hiding. They were only a mere three hours apart, even though Felicity had been due December 6th, not August 1st.

Arthur's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, how was Harry? Is he still well behaved?" Molly nodded.

"He was _very _well behaved. You should have seen him playing with Ginny. They were building a sandcastle and he was a little gentleman towards her. And I mean Percy level gentleman. But there was something that was kind of off. I saw his cousin, and that boy is about as large as Percy and the twins put together, and Harry is all skin and bones." Arthur looked at her, bewildered.

"That's odd… do you know why?" Molly shook her head and thought about it. "I don't know, but what I do know is that his aunt slapped him for no reason at all, and she slapped him so hard she knocked him off his feet! What kind of person does that?" Arthur shook his in disgust.  
"I don't know. I've never liked Lily's sister. She's so bitter and rude."

Molly scoffed. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. You should have seen what that son of hers did to George. He was hitting him and had him pinned up against the slide. George came over to me and told me what happened, so I went over to talk to her and ask her son to apologize. You know what she said to me?" Arthur shook his head. Molly began to rant angrily about what Petunia had said to her and how she had called Molly a freak of nature.

"You know, maybe Albus should go and check on him. If Petunia is mean to me because I'm a witch (Oh, yes Arthur, she knows who I am and what I am), don't you think it would be the same way for Harry, because he's a wizard?"  
"I could see that, but we can't just go accuse someone of mistreatment. Maybe Petunia's changed?" Arthur suggested, closing his work manual and standing up.

"I still think we should go and have a talk with him and convince Albus to go and check on him." Arthur nodded.  
"I guess, we can see if Charlie and Bill will watch Ron, Ginny, Percy, and the twins and we could go and see Albus and tell him what we saw. Are you in, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. "Let's do it. Bill, Charlie! Can you two come down here?" There was thumping on the stairs and an eleven year old and thirteen year old boy jumped from the fifth step down.

"What do you need?" Bill asked, massaging his ankle.

"Your mother and I are going up to Hogwarts for a few minutes to talk to Professor Dumbledore about…" He looked over to Molly.

"We want him to go check on a wizarding child that we believe is being mistreated. We just want to convince him to go and check. Will you two watch the others?"

They both nodded. "Good, we'll just be a few minutes,"

Molly and Arthur grabbed some floo powder and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

The office was empty of any living thing, with the exception of Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, who was looking close to Burning Day.

He squawked at them weakly and continued to look around the room.

"Albus?" Arthur called, looking around the room. A door opened and old Professor Dumbledore stepped out.

"Molly, Arthur, what can I do for you?" he smiled at the both of them.

"Albus," Molly started, looking from Arthur to him. "We were at a muggle park in Surrey today, and we saw Harry Potter." Dumbledore looked at them both with an expression that looked part disbelief and alf shock.

"The Blood Wards aren't working…" he said quietly to them both. "If a wizard or witch can see him or even find him, they can't be working," Molly looked at Arthur, and then back at Dumbledore.  
"If the Wards aren't working, then that means he's not safe?" Arthur asked curiously, taking a seat.  
Dumbledore nodded. "They are supposed to work as long as his aunt and uncle are treating him correct…" He trailed off and then looked at both redheads.

"Tell me exactly how they treated him at the park. If they are not treating him correctly and like family, he's not safe from them or any remaining Death Eaters."

Molly began to explain everything she witnessed Petunia and Dudley do to Harry in great detail. She was genuinely concerned for him, as any mother with such maternal instincts would be, and hoped that if there was mistreatment, he would be removed and placed with someone else. She thought that he would prefer the Lovegoods, if he still remembered Luna, Xeno, and Felicity.

Dumbledore was pale when Molly finished. A slap that threw him off his feet and left a handprint? For a three year old? And for no reason at all?

"I will go and check on him, don't worry about that. Petunia has a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore told the both of them.

**A/N: Okay, so… how was that? I know it's short… and late, but I had been having some writer's block, which is why it's so late. I'm really sorry. On the bright side, I have a question for later in the story. Should Harry and Cedric be good friends, so that when Cedric dies, because he's not surviving, I'm sorry to say (He needs to die in order for the plot to really develop), it hurts Harry more? And should Luna and Cedric be friends too? I'm just wondering, and I'd like to know the opinions of my readers. Thanks for that. Plus, they have an HP store at the airport I was at! It was cool!**

**XOXO, Clover**


	3. The Scream

**A/N: I know… it's so late! Reasons at the end! I have decided that Harry and Cedric and Luna and Cedric are going to be friends, no exceptions. Sorry. And to LuckyCat1, I just wanted to warn you real quick about one of the pairings. This story IS Remus/Tonks, I know you don't like it, but there won't be too many mentions of it until later in the story and in the sequel to this story. Sorry… I just really like that pairing… and also, any Weasley or Dumbledore basher fans out there can leave RIGHT NOW. The door is that way *Points to Front Door*. I won't put up with any flames or suggestions that I bash either character(s) (with exception of Percy. He will get bashed once or twice, but it'll be minor or mild), because I refuse to. Sorry about how harsh that sounded, but it needed to be said. Also, Sirius probably won't end up getting married; he'll end up single, unless he marries someone like Hestia or something. I'm not sure who it'll be yet, or if there will be anyone, but if anyone has a suggestion about that, please review or PM me. So yeah… I'm getting over my swimmer's ear and I'm fine now! Expect more frequent updates! By the way, the date the story is taking place is August 27****th****, 1983. Harry is barely three years old in this. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew this.**

**LuckyCat1: Dumbledore is not going to be a bad guy in this, and the Weasleys will not be blindly following him. Harry won't recognize Peter. However, there is a character besides Sirius and Remus who will, but he/she won't speak up until third year, because they don't know all of the facts, but they will be suspicious. I already PMed you the answer to who that person was, so don't tell anyone! :)**

**Kairan1979: Don't worry, the Dursleys won't get away with that stuff. I agree, it really upset me in canon, too. Thanks for the review! :) **

Dumbledore looked at the two redheads, both who were still looking grim.

"In fact I'll go right now and check. I'm not giving them a warning in case something _is _going on." Molly smiled weakly and nodded. Arthur ran his hands through his thinning hair.  
"Thank you very much, Albus." He began slowly. "This stuff happens to a lot of kids in the Wizarding World, and in the muggle world. It's taken a lot harder in the muggle world." He turned to look at his wife. "I wonder why there's been no inquiry, if he's like that…" Dumbledore turned to his filing cabinets.  
"I haven't checked his file in a while, I need to check it." He began to finger through the P's until he found a file marked, 'Potter, Harry James'.

Dumbledore began to skim through the old parchment file until he found a certain piece.  
"Aha, here we go: Social Services Inquiry, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, for Harry James Potter on September 3rd, 1982, on the account of child neglect and the overworking of a child. They had no evidence but the neighbor's testimony." Arthur and Molly both looked at Dumbledore and raised their eyebrows. "The neighbor's twins who are a year older than him, Reggie and Ben, told their mother that Harry was always working and do chores but never had time to play them." He looked at Molly and then Arthur. Fawkes began to emit a sad tune.

"There are no records of any muggle hospital visits, ever. That spells some sort of mistreatment. He had to have gone sometime if he got shots or checkups or anything." The aged headmaster glanced back at the couple.

"If you don't mind, I have a trip to Surrey to make." Dumbledore began to put the information back into the file.

"Would either of you like to come with me?" he asked suddenly. Molly and Arthur looked at each other and then at the older man.

"Molly, why don't you go? I can watch the kids…"  
"Oh, alright, I'll go." Molly very badly wanted to make sure that Harry was alright, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

- At Privet Drive -

Uncle Vernon's belt landed on Harry's bottom with a huge _CRACK! _

Blood was already pouring down his side and Harry's screams were echoing around the house.

"YOU KNOW YOU F****** DESEREVE THIS, YOU BLOODY DIPS***!" Uncle Vernon shrieked at Harry. He brought down the belt buckle over Harry's small frame. Aunt Petunia watched nervously from the kitchen and Dudley was laughing his head off sadistically.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU HARM MY SON!" Uncle Vernon kicked the three year, then picked him up and threw him into the small, dusty cupboard under the stairs. Harry's head hit the wall with a resounding _THUMP!_

Harry lay on the pillow, blood was still pouring out of his bottom and side. He wanted the pain to end. Harry wanted his uncle to just outright kill him, so that this could end. He wanted to be with his mummy and daddy, because at least they wouldn't be able to hurt him. Maybe his uncle was right. Harry deserved this, and he was a freak.

He lay there for a few more minutes, listening for his uncle, when there was a very forceful knock from the door.

- Checking in with Molly and Dumbledore -

Molly and Dumbledore apparated to the alley a block away from Privet Drive.

"Could we have not apparated to the house?" Molly asked a bit annoyed.

"No. There is an entire non apparition ward on the street. Had we tried to apparate there, we would have been splinched. I don't think you'd want that." Molly shook her head quickly. She had been splinched only once in her teens, and it was painful and ugly. Somehow, she'd managed to leave an ear, both her arms, a foot, and half of her toes behind. Knowing things about wards, she knew that it could be worse.

The two began walking down Privet Drive. It was mostly clean, quiet, and much too plain for their likings. They had an awkward silence going for about two minutes, when a muffled, pain filled scream filled the street. Molly jumped. It had been sudden and startled her.

"What is that?" she asked, startled.

"I… fear it's what we're here for…" Dumbledore wheezed.  
"Oh, god," Molly squeaked. They broke into a run towards Number 4.

When they reached it, Molly knocked forcefully on the door. Their suspicions were confirmed. This had been the house the scream had come from. The screaming was stopped however, and had been followed by a crash and a loud slam. This was not good.

**A/N: So freaking late… I know. It's mostly from laziness, and a tiny bit of writer's block. I'm soooo sorry! But… AVPMforever, I've finally updated this! Please update your story! Hey everyone, go read AVPMforever's story, "A New Life, with the Weasleys"! It's AMAZING! Also, go read The Shy Quiet One's story, "His Boy" while you're waiting for me to update. It's AWESOME! **

**XOXO, Clover :)**


	4. Confronting the Dursleys

**XOXO, Clover :)**

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I actually finished this chapter. I've been putting it off for a few days, and I'm glad it's finally done! Yay! Please R&R. The F bomb (F***) is used twice in this chapter, sorry. Let's get on with the show!**

Molly and Dumbledore stood on the patio for a moment before a purple faced man opened the door. He quickly yelled, "I'm not interested in what you're selling!" and slammed the door in their faces.

How rude, Molly though. She knocked on the door again.

Vernon opened the door again, even angrier than he had been a moment ago.

"I _said _I'm not interested in what you're selling!" As he was about to slam the door again, Dumbledore held it open.  
"Mr. Dursley," he began in calm sort of tone. "We are here to check on your nephew. May we come in?" Vernon stood there for a moment, before slamming the door. Yet again.  
"What is this man's problem?" Molly asked furiously pulling her wand out.

"Alohomora!" The door swung open quick as a flash.

Vernon turned around as Molly and Dumbledore entered his house.

"GET THE F*** OUT!" he screamed at them. Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at Vernon who then looked at them with frightened eyes.

"P-P-Petunia!" he shouted urgently. The kitchen door nearly swung off its hinges as Petunia ran out of the kitchen. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.  
"You." Whomever she said this to was unknown, because she ran back into the kitchen and retrieved a rusty frying pan, which she then brandished like a knife.  
"You're the one who took Lily." Petunia said to Dumbledore. She glanced at Molly. "You're that dumpy meddler from the park! Get out!" she barked.

Molly pulled her wand back out and pointed at the blonde woman.

"Get that away from me, you freak!"

"Expelliarmus!" The frying pan flew out of Petunia's grasp and hit the wall behind them with a sickening crash.

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked rather calmly.

Both adults began sputtering that there was no one with that name at the house. How pathetic.

In the cupboard, Harry heard his name. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"Don't play games with us!" Molly shouted angrily. "Where is he?"

The nice lady from the park. She was looking for him.

Harry sat up painfully and tapped the cupboard door with his palm.

"Can I come out?" he asked hoarsely.

Molly and Dumbledore both froze. Where did that come from? Molly looked to the cupboard. Surely not? Who could lock a child in a closet?

"Can I come out?" Harry repeated a bit urgently.

Molly pointed her wand towards the door. "Alohomora!" The door sprang open as Harry shrunk against the wall.

"Harry…" Dumbledore whispered in shock. Molly bent down until she was leveled with the cupboard.

"Harry, can you please come out? I won't hurt you," Harry looked up at her. Molly's warm, brown eyes met his small, emerald green ones. Harry slowly crawled out, wincing a lot due to the belt beating. The blood flow on his legs wasn't as bad as it had been originally, but the blood was still oozing out of it.

He looked up at them with a fearful gaze, hoping they weren't going to do a repeat of what Vernon had done.

Molly scooped him into her arms (and was careful not to touch the bleeding parts).

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He felt secure in her arms, sort of like what he felt in his dreams when the red headed lady that was his mummy held him tight and sang. This lady had red hair. Was _she _his mummy?

Harry looked at her again. She had fiery red hair instead of the auburn red that his mummy had, chocolate brown instead of emerald green, and she was shorter than the lady in his dream…

Molly looked over to Vernon and Petunia, and then back at Harry, and then back at the two adults.

"You two are sick!" she yelled, shifting Harry to her hip. Those two might have been sick, but Dumbledore looked like he would actually be sick.

"I cannot believe you! I left you with your sister's pride and joy, and you treated him this way. You two are not fit to be parents!" Petunia scowled.

"You knew that I hated those freaks! It's not my responsibility to raise her lazy lay about! She got herself BLOWN UP! AND WE GOT LANDED WITH THAT FREAK!" Petunia was full out screaming now. Harry covered his ears.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Petunia who was still screaming at the top of her lungs about her sister and freaks.

"Silencio!" Petunia's mouth was still moving, but there was nothing coming out. Harry took his hands off his ears and looked at her in shock, then at Dumbledore. Then, Vernon's face turned deep royal purple.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" he boomed furiously at the two. "YOU CAN'T JUST BARDGE INTO MY HOUSE, YELLING AT ME ABOUT THE FREAK," he pointed one of his sausage like fingers at Harry, who buried his head in the crook of Molly robes.  
"AND START USING YOUR FREAKY POWERS ON MY WIFE! I WILL CALL THE F****** POLICE ON YOU!" Once again, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Vernon.

"Stupefy!" Vernon was blasted across the room and hit the wall. Dudley let out a squeak of fear and moved to the wall where his father was.

"Dudley," Dumbledore said calmly. "Would you come with us please?" Dudley shook his head; his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"Not 'posed to talks to stwrangers." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well. Molly, please take Harry back to Hogwarts. Surely this has been a very traumatizing day for him, and he needs to rest. I will be in touch with Aurors and I'll be back at the school as soon as I can." Molly nodded and shifted Harry, who was looking at her with wide and fearful eyes. Still, he didn't say a word as Molly left the house and began to walk down the stone street.

She was quite surprised to look around and see no one looking out of their windows to see what the noise was. If none of them were worried about a three year old screaming like that, she thought, they must be bloody idiots.

Finally, Molly came to the area that was hidden from a majority of the muggles.

"Harry, sweetheart, you're going to feel a bit uncomfortable for a moment, alright? I want you to hold on tight to me, okay?" Harry nodded quickly and tightly gripped Molly's robes, hoping that this was the last he would have to see of this street and of his relatives.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! No flames, please. **

**Clover :-)**


	5. The Hospital Wing

**A/N: Double chapters. Aren't I nice? Enjoy it, it'll be kind of rare. :-)**

Molly apparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was clinging to her in shock. That was the weirdest thing he had ever experienced. Looking around, as he Molly made their way up to the school, Harry couldn't help but have a feeling that he'd been here before. Why did it look so familiar?

Molly made her way up to the Hospital Wing, before setting Harry on one of the snow white beds.

"Poppy? Are you here?"

Poppy. Where had Harry heard the name 'Poppy'?

Poppy Pomfrey came out of her office. "You called – What in the world?" she looked to Harry, who was covered in blood stained clothing. Molly began to pull Harry's shirt off. Both women gasped at the sight. Harry's ribs were sticking out of his stomach, he had bruises covering a large part off his back, and the flesh around his thigh and side were covered in welts and dry blood.

"Poppy, they beat him. They _beat _him!" Molly felt tears clouding her eyes. Harry was shaking in fear. There was a lot of tension, and even at his young age, he could tell when someone was angry, and he was terrified they were angry at him.

"Mad at me?" Harry whimpered quietly. Poppy and Molly looked at him in surprise. He hadn't said a word the whole time.  
"No, of course not! We're mad at your aunt and uncle! They had no right to treat you this way!" Harry looked down, a bit frightened at the tone. "O-okay…"

Poppy looked over at Harry and looked at his eyes. "Lily's eyes…" she whispered, barely audible. "Molly, is this Lily and James' son? Harry?" The red head nodded.  
"I cannot believe that Albus sent him there. I understand the warding, but he still should have been checked on regularly. Not because we bloody reported it!" Molly looked back at Harry, and Poppy said in a low voice, "I'm running a diagnostic test on this poor child, I need to know how bad those demons hurt him." Molly nodded approvingly. Poppy pointed her wand at Harry, who wasn't paying attention.

Parchment burst out of her wand and began to list any injuries. It kept growing, and growing, until it reached the ground.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked quietly, pointing at the parchment. Molly chuckled darkly. Of course those muggles would keep him oblivious to magic.

"It was magic, dear." she smiled.

Harry looked at her confused. "Uncle Vewnon says it not weal." Poppy continued to examine the parchment.

"Your aunt and uncle lied to you, Harry." Molly told the toddler, running her hand through his unruly hair. "Magic is real, and you are a wizard. Your mummy and daddy were a witch and a wizard, too."

Excitement flashed across Harry's eyes, but then there was one question that flashed across his mind.

"Why they died?" he asked her. Molly was taken aback. She didn't think she was the right person to explain this.

"They… they didn't want to leave you. What did your aunt and uncle tell you?"

"Car cwash," was Harry's answer that befuddled both Molly and Poppy. They lied to him about that? Why?

"They… they didn't… your aunt and uncle lied to you." Harry cocked his head. Why had his aunt and uncle lied to him?

"Harry dear, you have to understand that when you were very young, there was an evil man, a VERY evil man. He didn't like your mummy and daddy and… well… h-he killed them. He tried to kill you too… You somehow survived the curse. That's how you got your scar." Molly wiped a stray tear away. She hadn't known Lily and James as well as Felicity and Xeno had, but she had still known them, and the deaths were sickening and tear worthy.

Molly spent the next few minutes telling Harry various things about the Wizarding World, while Poppy began to heal the injuries. Most weren't too bad, but some, like the malnutrition would require time and potions to heal.  
Poppy poured the potions into a small vial and gave it to Harry.  
"Would you drink this for me?" she asked him. Harry nodded slowly, not aware what it was. He looked up at Molly, as though to see if it was safe. Molly nodded.

"Drink it, it'll help you." Harry put the vial to his lips and began to drink it. He drank all of it, not caring that it tasted horrible. After that, it was another three that were supposed to help him, and he didn't protest. Harry didn't want to get into trouble for something as stupid as not drinking something he was supposed to.

A few minutes after drinking the potion, Harry began feeling tired. He wanted to sleep so badly…

Harry's eye lids dropped and he fell backwards onto the pillow and was engulfed in a deep, deep sleep.

"Did you give him a sleeping potion," Molly asked the medi – witch. Poppy nodded.  
"He needs sleep, as much as he can get. That poor boy has some of the worst sleep deprivation I have ever seen on the job. The only worst I've seen was that year that Felicity used a Time Turner for her N.E.W.T.s. That was horrid. She is a Ravenclaw, through and through."

Their conversation was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway with Arthur.

"I assume that nothing was well." Arthur said, trying to make a conversation. Both women shook their heads.

"Molly, Arthur, Poppy, we can finish this conversation up in my office." Each adult nodded in agreement. Poppy put a spell over Harry's bed to alert her if he woke up, and they headed for Dumbledore's office.

**A/N: I jope you guys enjoyed this! Please read and review. Flames are NOT appreciated. I will feed you to FLUFFY! Hehe. The next chapter might be a bit delayed, because I've decided to make an epilogue to Meet the Future. Whoever suggested that in the review got their wish! **

**XOXO, Clover :-D**


	6. The Prophecy

**A/N: Okay, so you guys are going to get a HUGE surprise in this chapter. I tweaked the prophecy to add a third child. Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling: Blonde, British, Rich. Me: Brunette, American, nuff said. I don't own HP.**

In Dumbledore's office, they all took their seats by his desk.

"Albus, what did you do to the muggles?" Molly asked. She eyed the aged headmaster. She didn't want anyone getting into trouble because he hexed, cursed, or jinxed them.

"I had the body binding curse on them until the Aurors arrived. I had to wait since they had a child. We can't blame that little boy; it was his parents that harmed young Harry." Molly nodded at the response, and then peered over at her husband, as though she had just noticed he was there.

"Arthur, who's watching the kids?"

"Xeno said that he'd look in on them… he _said _that, but for all I know he could be going through the shed, looking for a writer's block cure." Molly facepalmed herself. Xeno could really be a weirdo sometimes.

Poppy pulled out the parchment she had dragged with them and handed it to Dumbledore without a word. He stared at it for what seemed to be hours.

"There," Poppy proclaimed finally after being silent for several minutes. Her eyes were practically glowing with anger. "This is what those monsters did to that child."  
The old man looked at all three people sitting in the room, staring at him.

"Don't worry, the Dursleys will be tried for their crimes, and their son will be put with someone else. The only thing we need to worry about is Harry's legal guardians. I was thinking about asking Xeno or Lissie-"

"We could take him." Molly said suddenly and without thinking.

Dumbledore looked up from the parchment to Molly, then at Arthur. "Would you two be willing to foster him, at least up until the trial? They… want him to testify. I have no idea why, and they refuse to listen. That's going to take a toll on any child's emotional state, let alone one this young." Molly and Arthur looked at each other, contemplating whether or not to foster the child.

"Yes." The couple declared at the same time. Both of them thought that it would be better for Harry to stay with them instead of going to some random wizard.

"That's good. I will ask him if he would like to stay with you. His opinion counts too, but I doubt he will decline the offer. Molly, he really seems to like you."

Molly smiled fondly at the image of the small child. Then remembered something Harry had asked:

_-Flashback-_

_"Are you my mummy?" Harry asked suddenly, peering at Molly's red hair._

_"What?" Molly asked, taken aback at the surprising question. Harry thought she was Lily?_

_"Are you my mummy?" Harry repeated._

_"Well… no. Why would you think that?" Harry looked disappointed, but mumbled, "You have red hair."_

_-End Flashback—_

"Harry asked if I was Lily." Molly told the other three quietly. "He thought that because of the hair color."

Dumbledore, Poppy, and Arthur looked at her curiously, and Poppy's mouth twitched, as though she was trying not to smile.

"If I wasn't so angry at the moment, I would find that really adorable." Poppy was still extremely furious at the older man. How could he send a child to live with people their parents despised? She'd heard Lily complaining to Lissie and Alice about how Petunia was dating Vernon and refused to answer any of her letters, as well as referring to her as "the freak". Poppy's anger was radiating off of her so much, it seemed as though her hair was curling in anger (**A/N: Does that make sense? I wanted to add some more description** **to the story…**).

"Molly, Arthur, there is something I need to ask you before I show you something very important. Is there a possibility of adoption?" The glint in Dumbledore's eyes had gone from a normal glint to a solemn and rather serious type of glint.

"I guess there is a possibility…" Arthur began, and Molly continued.  
"Yes, there is a possibility. Why?"

Dumbledore looked at the two, as though determined to X – Ray them.

"A few months before Harry was born… there was a prophecy made." Molly, Arthur and Poppy stared at him as though he had just declared that he was going to run naked through Albania while screaming about spiders.

"What?" they all asked shocked that a prophecy had been made about a **child.**

"What prophecy? Does it concern him?" asked Molly faintly.

"Yes, Molly unfortunately it does. This particular prophecy was the reason that Voldemort (Molly and Arthur flinched suddenly.) went after Lily and James. Sybill Trelawney made this. Please, come here." He gestured to the pensive on the shelf behind his desk.

They each dived in behind him and found themselves in The Hog's Head, in a private room. At the table was a three years younger Dumbledore and a cheerful looking Sybill. The group of four watched for a few minutes as they discussed Sybill's previous experiences, before the woman began to twitch and acted as though she was in a seizer. Her voice was deep and her eyes were unfocused. Dumbledore scooted back from her a bit in shock.

None of them, not even the group of four noticed a man behind them, peaking through the door. This man had shoulder length, greasy, jet black hair, a hook nose, and sallow, white skin.

This man was Severus Snape.

Sybill began to speak.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The memory ended abruptly and the group was thrust out of them pensive forcefully.

"Oh my goodness…"

"What the hell?!"

"Why? Why, Sybill, you _had _to choose a child!"

Dumbledore sat down at his desk without a word and motioned for Arthur, Molly, and Poppy to sit down. They did just that, but then resumed their copious amount of conversation.

"Are you sure that this was Harry?" Molly asked. She pleaded to God that he wasn't.

"He is indeed. When Voldemort gave him that scar, he marked him as his equal. You three are the only ones that know, with the exception of Alice and Frank, Lily and James, and Felicity and Xenophilius. Their children fulfilled the first part of the prophecy."

"I understand Harry and Neville," Arthur began, very confused. "but how does Luna fulfill the requirements?"

"Ah, Arthur, that is an excellent question. Luna was born July 31st, ten seconds until midnight, which is why her birthday is considered August 1st. Felicity was exhausted from her four months premature labor, and had not realized her daughter was born before midnight. The birth certificates are enchanted to round to the nearest day; however, she was technically born on July 31st. That is why, because she and Harry were literally _born as the seventh month dies_."

Poppy cleared her throat.

"Well, that explains it."

**A/N: How was that? Yeah, I decided to put Luna into the prophecy. Please, don't be mad at me! *Puppy dog eyes* I hope I explained everything alright. Thanks! **

**XOXO, Clovers :-)**


	7. Not a Dream

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, but I'll have more coming up in no time, so don't worry. I'm glad that so far, you guys liked the idea to put Luna into the prophecy, and aren't mad at me for tweaking it. I'm also glad that I have 36 reviews! Yay! Hopefully those will keep coming, because honestly, the flow is getting slow. This is really just a filler, but I will have another chapter up soon. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm really running out of ideas for these things, just look at chapter 1!**

Harry opened his eyes about an hour after he'd gone to sleep. So it hadn't been a dream! He really had been rescued, magic was real, and he wasn't going back to his horrible aunt and uncle… hopefully.

Harry blinked, looking around. Everything was extremely blurry. The three year old then realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry looked around, trying to find them, when he spotted them on the bedside table.

They were different. He could tell they were the same glasses he'd had since the middle of the school year (he was in preschool with Dudley), when Aunt Petunia had "borrowed" them from the charity bin. Why anyone would put glasses in charity bins was beyond Harry's knowledge. The lenses weren't scratched the way the way had always been, and the bridge of the glasses weren't snapped or fixed with tape. It was intact.

Poppy came into the Hospital Wing a moment later, smiling warmly down at the small child sitting on the bed, clearly confused.

"Not a dweam?" Harry asked her, just wanting to make sure that this wasn't a dream inside a dream.

Poppy shook her head. "It's not a dream, Harry. This is as real as you and me." Harry showed her his glasses and asked, "Did you fix them?" Poppy shook her head again.

"Molly did, you can thank her when she comes down here."

"Okay." Harry said simply. He didn't have anything else to say and didn't want to get into trouble if he said too much.

Molly and Arthur came into the room a few minutes later. Harry immediately thanked Molly for fixing his glasses, and Arthur introduced himself. He had begun to tell Harry about his job, but then paused and asked if Harry knew the function of a rubber duck.

"I don't play wif them. What does func… fuct… dat word mean?" Harry asked. He couldn't wrap his tongue around the long, complicated word.

"It means 'how something works'." Arthur explained to the small child. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry's eyes. They looked just like Lily's. They were even the same shape, but still he couldn't get over how much Harry looked like James.

They were there for a few more minutes before Molly began to explain to Harry about where he was going to stay and what was going to happen.

"You're going to stay with us, okay?" Harry nodded.

"We have other kids, but they aren't going to be the way your cousin was to you." Harry beamed again. He'd get to play with Ginny, and maybe that other little boy, who's name Harry couldn't remember, or those little boys, the identical ones.

Molly was overjoyed that Harry was excited to meet the others. It would be a bit of a shock for them, but they would get over it… eventually.

Molly and Arthur had taken Harry back to the Burrow with them that afternoon, and Molly was right: there was some shock, but the kids did eventually get over it and treated him like one of there own siblings.

Except Ron.

Ron seemed to be a bit jealous of Harry and hadn't exactly been nice, but Harry didn't care, he was used to it with Dudley, and there were others to play with.

**A/N: So, was this alright? I hope it wasn't too short for you guys. The next chapter will be written soon. Please, no flames and no insults. I do my best and I don't have a beta (Don't offer, because I don't want one, please.), so go easy on me. Please REVIEW. I haven't had that many lately, and I was hoping to have another five or six before I put the next chapter out. Thanks! Oh, and if anyone knows how to do a correct British court scene, please PM me, because I know almost nothing about court in Great Britain, or court in the Wizarding World (if it existed, I mean.). **

**Thank you!**

**XOXO, Clover :-)**


	8. Bad Ron!

**A/N: I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but I will have the next one out within a week or so. There is a tiny (EXTREMELY TINY) amount of Ron bashing in this chapter, sorry. **

Harry and the Weasley kids had decided to play near the small, crystal clear pond that housed anything from frogs to fish. Harry found it fascinating and stared at the fish like it was his job. Ginny had been dipping her feet into the water and pointing at different colored fish. Harry liked her much more than Ron. She was nice and didn't stick her tongue out at him when he came within three feet of her. Bill and Charlie were playing a Quidditch game even though they were supposed to be watching the younger kids.  
Ron crept up behind Harry. He didn't like him that much. Harry seemed to have replaced him as Ginny's playmate and he didn't like that one bit. Ron made sure that Ginny wasn't looking as he snuck up behind Harry. He extended his arms out, and at the exact moment Harry turned around, shoved him into the pond.

Harry let out a yelp as he plunged into the ice cold pond. Harry wasn't a good swimmer, he hated being submerged in water, ever since the time Aunt Petunia had held him underwater in the bathtub.

Harry panicked; he couldn't swim up and grabbed the nearest thing he could find – Ginny's foot. Ginny let out a scream as Harry pulled her into the water by accident. She wasn't afraid of water, but she couldn't swim. Harry poked his head up above the water, coughing, and Ginny grabbed hold of a large root that was hanging off the side of pond.  
Ron just stood there, not knowing what to do. Ginny began trying to pull herself out using the root, but Harry still had hold of her foot. Harry's loud coughing and Ginny's screaming attracted the attention of Bill and Charlie, who saw them in the pond.

"Shoot! Charlie, go get Mum!" Bill raced towards the pond as Charlie darted back towards the house.

Bill crouched down and reached into the water. Ginny latched herself around Bill as he pulled her out. Harry gripped Bill's hand and hoped to God that he wouldn't choke the water, which he was already doing.

Molly and Charlie returned a moment later and helped calm Ginny down and pull Harry out. Ginny cried into Molly's robes and Harry was shaking from how cold he was.  
"Charlie? Can you go grab a few towels?" Charlie nodded again and raced back towards the Burrow.

"What happened? Did you fall in?" Molly asked Harry, who was still shaking.

"P-p-pushed. S-s-so c-c-old!" Molly embraced him and calmed the two toddlers down. Charlie finally returned with two towels for both of them.

"Sorry, Perce got mad because I was 'thundering' down the hallways."

Molly chuckled and shook her head at Percy. That boy was too much of a goody two shoes, and then she remembered – _Harry was pushed_.

She finished took Harry and Ginny inside to put on some dry clothes and thought about it. Did _Ginny _push him? She had given Harry a potion that Poppy had given her and then asked him if he knew.

Harry wouldn't tell her.

"You know that I can't help if you don't tell me, right Harry?" Harry had looked up at his foster mother with his little green eyes and muttered to her, "Don't wanna get him twouble."

When Harry had refused, Molly went to Ginny. Ginny's response was, "Wonnie,"

So it was Ron, she thought.  
"Ronald!" she called out the back door.

Ron trotted up to the door, nervously looking at his mother.

"Did you push Harry into the pond?" Ron opened his mouth to respond, when Molly added, "I want you to tell me the truth. You know the punishment for lying in this house." Molly crossed her arms and looked at the small blue eyed boy.

Ron looked down, feeling a bit guilty about pushing Harry in there and ending up almost drowning both him and Ginny.

"Yes, mummy. Sowwy." He told her quietly. Molly kneeled down to her son's level and met his eyes.

"You had better be saying sorry to those two. Your father will be speaking to you when he gets home. I know that you know better than that, Ronald." Molly took him by the hand and led him into the family room where Harry and Ginny both sat on the floor, building with Ginny's blocks.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron has something he'd like to say to you two." Both toddlers looked over to the Ron and Molly.

"Sowwy, Gin and Hawwy." Ginny just crossed her arms, but Harry responded, "It's okay, Ronnie." Molly couldn't help but smile a little at this.

"Ginny, you accept Ronald's apology, don't you dear?"

Ginny shook her head angrily. Molly eyed her youngest and only daughter, who immediately began to nod her head.

After the chat with Ron and the apologies, Molly began to prepare dinner and decided to owl Felicity and Xeno, and see if they wanted to come for dinner.

_Lissie and Xeno -_

_I was wondering if you two would like to come for dinner tonight. I'm cooking steak and potatoes, if you two like that. I also have some big news: Arthur and I began fostering Lily and James' son (Long story) this afternoon. Lissie, I'm sure that you'd like to see him, since you and Lily were so close, and Xeno, Arthur found some very interesting muggle things that he put in the shed that he said could probably help you with your writer's block. _

_Hope to see you two soon!_

_Molly_

Molly attached the letter to Errol's leg before sending him to the Rook shaped house in the distance. She looked at the clock.

5:23 pm.

Arthur should be home in a bit, she thought and needed to hurry up with dinner.

"I help?" asked a small voice below her. Molly looked down to see her small foster son looking straight up at her.

"You're a bit too young to help, sweetheart. I think I've got it." Harry's small smile disappeared and he looked down disappointed.

"'Kay." Molly noticed that Harry never seemed to argue with what she or Arthur said, unlike Ronnie and the twins did, of course, with the relatives he had, he probably wasn't allowed to argue.  
A few minutes later, Errol had delivered Felicity's note.

_Dear Molly, _

_I'd love to come for dinner! I don't know if Xeno would come (He seems to be "to busy" for me or Luna lately.), but I'd love to come. I haven't seen Harry for years! He wasn't placed with Petunia, was he? Lily HATED that snob! I remember she used to show Alice and I Petunia's letters and boy were they rude! Hopefully if Harry was placed with her she wasn't too bad to him… though if you and Arthur are taking care of him now, I imagine her and her boyfriend/husband (Vern, right? I can't remember his name.) must not have been that good to him.  
See you soon!_

_Lissie_

Molly set the note down on the table and turned back to the potatoes that were almost done cooking.  
Bill entered the kitchen while his mother continued to cook.

"Hey, mum." Bill sat down at the table before asking, "Are you and dad thinking about adopting Harry?"

Molly froze and thought for a moment. Would they?

"I don't know, Bill. I don't know if he trusts us enough. You don't know what Petunia and her husband did to him. He's going to be a bit… nervous around us, but he does seem to trust us. It's a start." Bill shrugged.

"I was just wondering. It would be cool to have him as a little brother, I guess." He left the room again and left Molly with her thoughts.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked this. I published a fem!Harry one shot this afternoon, called Sweet Child of Mine. It's about Aimee (Female Harry) living with the Weasleys and finding out she's adopted at the age of five. Please read that too! PS Sorry this update is so late. I haven't been feeling the best lately and haven't really felt like writing. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I keep calling Felicity "Lissie", it's because I once read a book series about a girl named Felicity (The American Girl series) and her nickname was Lissie. It fit. It's better than what her name was originally (Patricia). No offense to anyone name Patricia, sorry. O_O**

**XOXO, Clover :-) Have a super duper day!**


	9. Lissie's Rants and the Nightmare

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so this chapter is pretty long, and I just want you guys to know that since school is starting up soon, I won't able to update as often. The chapters take several days to think of (they do for me, at least) and 3 – 4 hours to type out. This chapter itself is five pages long. Yay! Just so you guys know, this chapter has some Xenophilius bashing (he doesn't appear in this chapter, Felicity is just talking about him.) because to be honest, I don't really like Xeno. I just don't. It has nothing to do with what he did in Deathly Hallows, I just don't like him that much. Sorry, but enjoy! :)**

**No Beta + Not the best writer in the world = Mistakes. Constructive critsism is allowed. Flamers will be torched and thrown into the Manticore den with a sausage necklace. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: … yeah, sorry. I no own it. **

Felicity arrived with Luna an hour later, around the same time that Molly was putting dinner on the table.

"Lissie, nice to see you! Hello there Luna!" said Arthur cheerfully, picking up his fork.  
Felicity smiled warmly and greeted Molly and Arthur, before prompting Luna, "Say hi, Luna." Luna looked up at them shyly and said, "Hi."

As they sat down, Harry looked at Luna, thinking about how familiar she looked. It was the same with Felicity. He knew that he'd seen them somewhere, and he was about to find out.

"Hi, Hawwy." Luna said a moment later. Molly looked at her bewildered, wondering how in the world she could remember Harry, when Felicity mouthed "She had an eidetic memory.". Molly nodded, still a bit freaked out.

"So, how have things been between you and Xeno?" Molly asked, trying to make conversation. Felicity scowled.

"Terrible really, to be honest. He hasn't exactly been the same since… _it _happened." Molly knew that she was referring to that Halloween.

"Or… maybe it's me. I don't know. He's told me that I'm 'aggressive' since Lily and James died and Alice and Frank were put into St. Mungos, but I honestly don't think that's the case." She shrugged and began attacking her steak like an angry child.

Luna had been staring at Harry for five minutes. Harry found her silvery, protuberant eyes a bit creepy and the fact that she hadn't blinked yet even creepier.

"And to add on to that stress, he's gone and told me that _my lack of fertility _is the cause of his writer's block." She raised her eyebrow and waited for a moment before Molly, trying to move the subject away from their fighting.

"Speaking of your lack of fertility," Felicity scowled, "How was your appointment at St. Mungos? Did they figure out what the cause was?" Arthur and Molly both knew that the young couple had only waited as long as they had to have a second child because of Luna's near death experience as an infant (from the prematurity), but they hadn't had any success.

Felicity looked down, not wanting to say what had happened.  
"Lissie, dear you don't have to talk about it if you don't want –"

"No, no. It's just… the healers say that my womb has been damaged in some way, probably by my little girl's birth, and that it's incurable. I can't have anymore children. It's like how two werewolves can only have one child, unless it's natural twins and such, because the baby transforms along with the parent, and damages the womb."

Molly looked up from cutting up Ron's steak and was shocked at what she had been told. Sure, Luna was premature, but how could she have damaged the womb?

"I'm so sorry, Liss. That's absolutely terrible."

Felicity smiled sadly, and then grimaced.  
"The healers also told me that I have some sort of spell on me… They don't know what it does, what it's called, or how to remove it… but they told me I might be 'unlucky' for a while… whatever that means…" she trailed off, leaving everyone else to their conversations.

Around thirty minutes later, when everyone was done eating, Luna had began trying to catch something she called, "Nargles", whatever those were, Harry thought.  
She seemed to be a bit… well _loony _as Percy said (which didn't even seem to faze her) but she was still as sweet as Ginny, and Harry liked her very much.

"Catch em'! Catch em'!" Luna shouted boisterously, running around Ron's room (which Molly and Arthur had put an extra bed in) clapping her hands together in random places. Harry slowly caught on to the game and had a great time playing with her. She was much more fun than Dudley!

"You catched lots of nawgles!" Luna exclaimed, looking adoringly at Harry's empty hands, as though she was imagining something there. Harry shrugged and said, "You too!" Luna smiled sweetly at him and took him by the hand gently, before leading him downstairs. "Let's show mummy!"

"Muma! We catched nawgles!" she exclaimed to Felicity, holding out her empty hands. Harry looked from Felicity to Luna and held his out too.

"Oh, you did!" Felicity cooed, smiling brightly. "Why don't you take them outside and let them go, so they won't come back and steal?" Luna nodded and took Harry's hand again, leading him outside.

"I'm sorry, Lissie, but what are Nargles?" Arthur asked, very confused, sipping his coffee.

"They're supposed to be little sprites, according to Xeno, but I don't know if he's being serious or making it up. I've seen pictures he's taken… but I don't know if their real of fake. It – it's hard to tell with him."

Molly gave a small smile, and then, once again attempted to change the subject.

"So, Harry and Luna are getting on very well. It's like they never missed two years of each other's lives."

"Yeah… it's adorable. Lily would love to see it." She smiled sadly at the memory of her friend. Then that same old thought struck her.

"Speaking on the subject of Lily, I can't believe that Albus sent Harry to Petunia! Lily _hated _(okay, Lily _disliked _her) Petunia and that no good husband of hers! Oh, Merlin, what am I saying? I think their parents hated her and Vernon! Merlin only knows what Amelie and Henry would say if they saw their daughter now!" the blue eyed woman shook her head in disgust.

"Anyway, I think I should probably get going. Luna needs to go to bed and I've got work tomorrow. Thank you so much for having us over." They knew that Felicity worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, and that you had to be awake and fully focused, so they said goodbye to her and Luna, and began to settle in for the night.

Molly put Ginny in bed first, before giving Harry and Ron baths.

Harry stayed stock still the entire time that he was in the bathtub. He hated it. It reminded him of the time that Aunt Petunia had held him under the water and he couldn't breathe. Oh yes, he dreaded it.

Molly watched as Harry stayed still, shaking as she washed him and Ron. Those Dursleys, she thought, knowing that it had to be something to do with them.

She helped them both into pajamas, before setting them both in bed and going to bed herself.

"Night," Harry said quietly to Ron, but Ron's low snores were already echoing through the room. So, Harry turned over and held the small bear that Molly and Arthur had given him (he had decided to just call it Stuffy) and fell into a distressing sleep.

_Uncle Vernon charged at him, flinging his belt around in Harry's flesh, before laughing manically and shouting, "You think that those freaks loved you, you little shit? The never did, it was all an act!" before bringing it down with shattering CRACK. Harry's screams echoed around the room, which he now realized was full of the Weasleys, Luna, and Felicity. _

_"You thought we'd love a freak like you?" dream Molly asked, scoffing in a very uncharacteristically way. "Of course not! You're just a big burden on the family!"_

_Dream Bill looked at him with hate. "I should've let you drown! You worthless piece of shit!"_

_Dream Luna looked at him with hatred in her eyes, which, instead of the bright silver they should have been, they were black. Not beetle black, evil black. Like a demon's eyes. _

_"I hate you!" she screamed at him. "Your Unca's rwight!"_

_Harry cried mercilessly, wanting to get out. Wake up! Wake up!_

Harry sat up with a cry of terror that made Ron open his eyes, but he then closed them immediately and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Harry, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had tears streaming down his face, and frantically wiping them away wasn't helping. Was Ron going to tell Molly about him waking up? He hoped not, Dudley did that all of the time.

He had cold sweat pouring from every part of his body, until he worked something out: he was cold in certain places he shouldn't have been cold in.

_No… That didn't happen… _

The sheet underneath him were soaked, as were Harry's small pajama pants.

His tears kept falling, and as he slid off the bed, they became louder sobs that he tried to subside.

Molly and Arthur didn't have to know about this…

The thought suddenly sprang up in his mind.

He knew there was a washboard in the laundry room… he could use that…

As for the sheets, he had no idea, but his three year old mind wasn't thinking about that.

Harry left the room, quiet as mouse, and crept downstairs.

The laundry room was just off the edge of the kitchen, and the washtub was on high table. High up above Harry's reach.

A chair. Harry looked back through the doorway. The chairs seemed sturdy, they had been fine to sit in…

He slowly trudged over to one of the chairs, shivering from the cold air, and gripped one by the highest point and began to drag it.

BAM!

The chair slipped from his grip and hit the floor with a loud bam.

Upstairs, Molly was woken up by the banging noise downstairs. Arthur was still snoring noisily beside her, as she picked up her wand and set off down the hallway. There was no noise coming downstairs, besides the one bang, but she couldn't let her guard down.

Of course, she thought. It could just be Primrose, their large, tawny colored Maine Coon cat, but she had just seen Primrose sleeping outside of Percy's room, so she doubted it greatly.

Harry heard the stairs creaking and darted into the family room, behind the couch. He whimpered and tried to control his panicked breathing. What would Molly do to him if she caught him? They had been pretty nice to him, but that whole attitude could change at a moment's notice, or at least that was how Uncle Vernon was. One minute he would be fine, spending time with Dudley, and the next he would be yelling – at anything really, if that anything was a small, scrawny boy that couldn't see ten feet in front of him…

Molly looked around the dark kitchen and noticed the knocked down chair. She picked it up, and could have sworn she had seen something out of the corner of her eye – a figure.

She stood up and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked forcefully, looking around frantically. Harry gave a frightened squeak and crouched down even further in the attempt to hide.

Molly looked over to the couch, where she heard the squeak. Harry tried to move but he was frozen to the spot in fear.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" she asked, a bit upset that he had gotten up at 2 AM.

Harry's answer was another squeak of fear and the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Molly knelt down next to him, and even in the dark, she could see the large wet spot on Harry's pajama pants. She understood almost immediately what had happened.

"Did you wet the bed? Is that why you were hiding?" she asked, and received a nod and several sniffles as a response.

She stood up and then responded in a gentle tone, "It's alright, dear. Accidents happen. Why don't we get you cleaned up? And I assume those sheets need to be cleaned, too?" Harry nodded slowly, wondering she was trying earn his trust before punishing him for what he had done.  
Harry cautiously took her hand, and followed Molly upstairs.

She took out her wand, pointed it at Harry, and cleaned his pants with a simple Scourgify, before doing the same with the sheets.

She helped Harry back into the bed, before bidding him a goodnight, and heading back to her bedroom.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this! It's my longest chapter so far, and this chapter is quickly becoming my most reviewed! Thank you all! You guys get… er… Glitter…? Cookies? Ah, who knows…  
*Throws glitter and cookies into the audience* thanks! Imperio! Review! *Cackles evilly*  
Cloves wishes you all the best! Have a super duper day! :D**


	10. So A Trial?

**A/N: Can't talk now! I'm running from the Dementors! They know that I used Imperio to get you guys to review (LOL) and I'm actually wondering if it worked (I'm not kidding!). I've gotten more reviews for this than I had for any other story and I just want to thank you guys. *Cookies for everybody!* So I haven't heard any news about SOPA…**

***Throws glitter to celebrate***

**So, it looks like SOPA is probably not going to be passed. I hope that it's not! I hope you all like this chapter! *Throws some more glitter and cookies***

**Disclaimer: I no own it.**

The next few weeks were pleasant for Harry and the Weasleys. Harry had begun to warm up to the Molly and Arthur, but he was sad when they took Bill and Charlie to King's Cross. He had wanted to spend some more time with them…

He also had a lot of fun with Luna, playing her "catch the Nargle game" and finger painted with her. Harry had never been allowed to do anything the least bit creative, or do anything that didn't involve cleaning the oven (he hated that chore, not because it involved cleaning, but because Aunt Petunia had threatened to shove him in there once.).  
Harry was also glad that none of his foster siblings were like Dudley. Sure, Fred and George freaked him out with the constant banging around and pranking, and Percy was really boring, and Ron liked play fighting, but it was worth being pranked, being bored to death, or just play fighting, to not be punched around or hit with a belt.

A few times, of course, Molly or Arthur got angry because the twins would do something (like turning Ron's teddy into a baby spider) but Harry was glad that it wasn't directed at him.

Harry and Ron got on pretty well, and both enjoyed playing out in the backyard. Ron had in fact apologized for pushing Harry into the pond, and Harry forgave him.

They had been playing in the backyard one day in September, when a blonde figure approached – Luna. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into two short pigtails and Luna was wearing a light yellow sundress, and she was carrying what looked like a photo in her hand.

"Hi!" she greeted, and Harry and Ron greeted her back. Luna handed the photo to Harry and whispered to him, as though it was some sort of secret, "Mummy said give it to you." She smiled and nodded towards it. Harry looked down at the moving picture.

There was a woman with dark auburn hair and bright green eyes, sitting next to a man with black hair and brown eyes, and on the other side of them, Harry sat. Also, there was a man with ear length black hair, and another with short sandy brown hair that was flecked with gray. The photo appeared to have been cut. Harry recognized them as his parents, having seen a few pictures by now, but he didn't know who the other men where.

"Dat's Pafoot and Moo'y." Luna informed him and Ron, pointing at the two men. "Mummy don't like Peeta." Harry didn't bother asking who "Peeta" was, and looked at the picture again, taking in everything from what they were wearing to the background of the photo.

It appeared to be someone's kitchen, one he eventually recognized as the Lovegood's refurbished old kitchen. He saw that the china in the background was the exact same, and there were moving portraits on the wall of an older man, woman, and two boys, too. He hadn't seen that, though, but everything else was pretty much the same.

"Tank you, Lunes." Harry smiled and Luna giggled at the nickname**. **Harry and Ron both grinned and took the photo in to show Molly, not aware that she was watching out the back window.

* * *

She had watched how innocently they played, and she was satisfied with how both Harry and the other children were adjusting (Harry to being treated well, and the other children to having another sibling.).

There was just one thing that was bugging Molly – _the trial_.

They still had a few days left before they had to appear in front of the Wizamengot (Spelling?) and face the Dursleys for their horrible crimes. They hadn't told Harry yet, knowing how younger children reacted to these kinds of things, and not wanting him to panic about having to see his aunt and uncle. She sighed, mentally debating what to do.

* * *

That night, around 7, she and Arthur were talking in the hallway about the subject.

"How do we explain this to him?" Arthur had asked her, a bit tense.

"I think we just need to sit him down and talk… hopefully it'll be easier than giving Bill 'the Talk'". Molly shuddered as she remembered the awkwardness of _that _conversation.

A few minutes later, she and Arthur took Harry by the hand and led him into their own bedroom to talk with no interruptions.

"Harry, you remember what your aunt and uncle did to you, don't you?" Harry nodded slowly, and nervously.  
"In a few days, we're going to have to go to a trial. They're going to be asking you a few questions about your aunt and uncle. Do you think you can answer them?" Harry didn't respond, nor did he meet Molly's gaze.

Arthur knelt down next to Harry and tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Your aunt and uncle are going to be in the room, son." Harry eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retort. "They won't hurt you. They will be bound and they will testify. The purpose is to punish them. They will never hurt you. Ever."

Harry sat down on the floor and bit his lip.

"Pease don't gimme back…"

"We won't," Arthur spoke sincerely, knowing that Harry was going to be scared to see Vernon again. They were going to make sure that Vernon did nothing to hurt him or scar him for life.

**A/N: Okay, here we go, guys! Sorry it's up so late. I've had way too much homework! Also I've been lazy… plus I've had a bunch of writer's block… sorry. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Cloves :)**


	11. The Trial

**A/N: 'Ello! Anyone miss me? LOL, I doubt it. So I was going to post this chapter last night, but I didn't get the chance too. This is the last chapter for the age of three. The next few will be for the ages 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. I have age four completed! Then, after all of those, it'll be onto the Hogwarts years! :) Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Harry was extremely scared about what was going to happen next. His three year old mind didn't understand the Wizengamot's rules and the way it worked, so he was left, extremely terrified out of his wits that his uncle was going to hurt him if they won the case.

Molly and Arthur however, knew that they were going to be questioning Vernon and Petunia under Veritaserum, right after questioning them without it. They were both just as nervous as Harry; they had both grown to like him as a son and were very seriously considering adoption. They would just have to wait and see what the outcome of the court would be.

* * *

The date rolled around four days later, when they would have to go to the Ministry for the case.

Felicity had offered to watch the kids (she seemed to want to get out of the house much more now, than when she wasn't fighting with Xeno) and Bill and Charlie had flooed home for the day, just for extra precaution.

Molly, Arthur, and Harry arrived at the Ministry an hour before they had to be in the courtroom.

They had taken their seats on a bench next to Madam Pomfrey, who had brought the parchment from the diagnostic spell. She was muttering in a low voice about what she wanted to do to Vernon and Petunia. Molly tried to tune out the several inappropriate words she used.

Several minutes later, Minister Bagnold and Amelia Bones took their seats and began to initiate the trial.  
"Minister Millicent Annabeth Bagnold… Madam Amelia Marie Bones…" they continued for around ten minutes until everyone's name had been called.

"Bring in the accused," Minister Bagnold ordered loudly to an Auror with a wooden leg and an odd looking eye. He left the court room and came back in a moment later, grunting as he tried to drag Vernon into the room.

"Mister Dursley, please don't resist, we'll have put a body bind on you," Madam Bones spoke in a sudden booming voice that made Harry jump in surprise. He turned his head and let out what sounded like a suppressed scream – he saw Vernon. Harry knew what they were doing! They were sending him back to Vernon, and he did not look happy.

"YOU – FREAKS – WILL – NOT –" The Auror with the odd looking eye wordlessly pointed his wand at Vernon and he began quiet, though his mouth was still moving.  
Harry was shaking in his seat. Arthur noticed and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched, but then looked up and realized who it was that had laid their hand on his shoulder.

"Am I goin' b-back?" Harry asked, quiet as a mouse sneaking up on cheese.

"No, dear." Molly cut in, eyeing Vernon (who was now quite red in the face from yelling) nervously. "He's here to be punished. You will NOT be going back there. Don't worry about him. They'll… sort him out." These were pretty much the most comforting words Molly could think to say at the moment. They barely helped.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Minister Bagnold cut in after they had brought Petunia in a minute later. "The charges against Mr. Vernon Richard Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Amelie Evans Dursley are as followed…" Minister Bagnold began to list the several charges, and by each charge, Petunia paled even more.

The Wizengamot looked around at each other many of them stared at Vernon and Petunia with looks that clearly said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Now listen here!" Vernon boomed, after they had taken the silencing charm off of him. "We did nothing of that sort! You can't trust anything that that boy says; he's a liar and he will lie his heart out!"  
Petunia still remained quiet.

"Is that so, Mr. Dursley? Well, we have a few eye witnesses that can say differently!"

And so the questioning of the witnesses began. They had brought in Marge, Vernon's sister, Mrs. Figg, an old, cat loving squib that lived across the street, and even three of their muggle neighbors (who would have their memories modified later…).

Mrs. Figg was first. She explained to the court that she had been told Harry was horribly behaved, but seemed to be picked on by Dudley (who had been placed in a foster home) a lot. She told them that if they really had done what Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore were pressing charges about, then they should go to prison – and rot there.

Marge was after Mrs. Figg. She ranted on and on and on about how her brother and sister in law were good, hardworking people who would never do something like this.

The three muggle neighbors all gave their testimonies – all saying that they had heard screams, yelling, and seen Harry's baggy clothing, how thin he was, and how badly they treated him in public. They just built more and more of a case against Vernon and Petunia.

Next, Madam Pomfrey showed the court the evidence.

"As you'll see by that parchment, Madam Bones, these …people have done some sort of damage. Oh, and I also have this." She took a shirt out of her apron pocket – the shirt Harry had been wearing when they had taken him from the Dursley household.

"This, your honor, is the shirt that Harry was wearing when we removed him from the Dursley household. I had it in a bag until today. I was keeping it as evidence."

Minister Bagnold stared at it, looking at the large bloodstain that was resting on the baggy gray shirt.

"We will know for sure when we use Veritaserum. Moody, can you –" the aged Auror that had been watching intently had practically run over and dumped three drops on Vernon's tongue.

"You are Vernon Richard Dursley, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Harry James Potter is your nephew, correct?"

"Yes, but not by blood."

"He is your late sister in law's son?"

"Yes."

"Did you, or anyone in the household ever physically or psychologically harm Harry?"

"Yes." Petunia let out a squeak of fear.

"How?"

And so, Vernon went into detail (way to much detail) about everything they had ever done to him.

Petunia was white with fear. Marge was red with anger. Vernon was purple… because… well he was angry. Molly and Arthur had covered their mouths in shock about what Vernon and Petunia had done. They had _no _right to call themselves "good, hardworking people".

Madam Bones looked to the Wizengamot.  
"Those in favor of muggle imprisonment?" Every hand was raised, even Mrs. Figg and the three muggles (who lowered their hands immediately after getting a hard stare from Marge).

"Those opposed?"

_Chirp… chirp… chirp._

Only Marge raised her hand.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are sentenced to fifteen years in muggle prison with no chance of parole. You will not be permitted to receive custody of your son, and he will be placed with squibs in a foster home. Dismissed."

Harry had never felt so happy in his life.

The three returned home to the Burrow and found it mostly intact. Felicity and Percy were in the middle of a chess game. Neither spoke.

Fred and George were popping up in random places, scaring the pants off of anyone.  
Charlie was deep into a book about dragons.

"How'd the trial go?" Felicity asked, looking up from the chessboard (Molly swore she saw Percy move one of his pieces while she wasn't looking.).

"We won." Felicity broke into such a large smile that it looked like her face might brake if it stayed like that any longer.

"We've also applied for adoption."

**A/N: Okay, so I hope that I wrote the court scene correctly. I took y'all's advice on how to figure it out… sooooo. I hope it sounded okay… This is the best I can do at the moment. Have a super, awesome, amazing, freakin', spectacular day! Yes, that is the quote TheQuxxn from Youtube used. I've been saying it in her honor, as she passed away this past July. I just added "freakin'".**

**Long Live TheQUXXN!**

**Cloves :*)**


	12. I want Mummy

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it! Its a bit short, sorry guys. Been busy. **

Harry grasped his teddy bear in his right hand and opened the bedroom door with the other. Careful not to wake Ron up, he left the room and began to walk down the hallway. Harry had had a nightmare, and more than anything wanted Molly… or Arthur, whichever one was awake.

It was the dead of night, and the windows in the hallway casted creepy shadows onto the ground. Everywhere he looked, Harry saw shadows that looked evil or demonic, and that, accompanied by the groaning of the ghoul in the attic made the night sound like a horror movie.

Harry looked around to try to find Molly and Arthur's bedroom, but it really was too dark to see anything. He peered into all of the bedrooms, Ginny was lying on her back, snoozing peacefully, Percy was snoring nasally, the twins both snoring loud and obnoxiously.

_SNNNNOOOOORRRREEEEEE_

_SNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEEEE_

Bill and Charlie's room was completely empty of anything but their beds and their bookcases and dressers. Finally, Harry found the correct door.

He pushed it open and found Arthur sleeping lopsided and snoring loudly and nasally, similar to Percy's. Harry grabbed a hold on the blanket and tried to hoist himself up.

Bam!

Harry lost grip on the sheets and fell onto the wood floor painfully. Arthur turned in his sleep, showing no signs of waking up, what so ever. Harry grabbed his bear, placed it on top of the bed and grabbed the sheets again, once again attempting to climb up, or use it as some sort of rope, like he'd seen Bill do with the trees.

Harry slipped again, pulling not only the blanket, but his bear and a bunch of other pillows onto the floor.

He cried out not in pain, but surprise as they fell on him.

Arthur jerked awake with a loud snore, and looked around the dark room, wondering what the noise was. He got onto his hands and knees and looked over to Molly's side of the bed. The crème colored pillows were gone and the auburn red blanket was too.

"Daddy?" Harry squeaked, standing up and pulling the blanket off of him. Arthur looked over to his youngest son sleepily, and rubbed the sleep crust out of his eye.

"Harry, what are you doing? Were you trying to get on the bed?" Harry nodded and grabbed his bear.

"I want Mummy." Harry said simply, hugging Scarlet to his small chest.

Arthur reached over and slung Harry onto the bed.

"Mummy went to visit Auntie Muriel, remember?" Harry looked down. He had forgotten that Molly was going to see this Muriel lady and was spending the night there.

"Oh. Can I stay?"

Arthur thought for a moment. Harry was probably the only one of their children that hadn't climbed in bed with him and Molly at one time or another, of course he'd only been staying with them for a few months, so… why not?

Arthur looked over to his adopted son.

"Yes, that's fine, let me get the pillows and blanket." Arthur reached over the side of the bed and grabbed the pillows and set them in the correct position, before doing the same with the blanket. Harry crawled under the blanket and cuddled into the pillow.

"Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you came in here?" Harry nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"What was it about?" Arthur wanted to make sure he wasn't having what he and Molly had dubbed "walrus nightmares" or "Vernon dreams".

Harry didn't open his eyes or look over to Arthur, but he whispered, "A big black thing. It chased me."

"Oh, alright. Try to get some sleep, okay?" Harry nodded and laid his head on the pillow.


	13. Meet the Diggorys

**_A/N: It's short, I know. But it's purely for laughs. This chapter features the Diggorys (duh!) and a very brief Felicity impression, done by Luna. I got the inspiration from a Youtube video, where a guy asked his four year old daughter what a lady said, and she responded, "I am so freaking PISSED!". LOL._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are NOT blue, I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue._**

Harry and Luna watched from the tree branch as several boxes floated into the empty house.

The "for sale" sign was long gone and the family was supposed move in today. There was a couple and their son, maybe about Percy's age that followed the boxes. Right as the son was about to go in, he noticed Harry and Luna in the tree.

"Hi." he said simply, giving a little wave. Harry waved back, and Luna did too. He walked over to the tree and leaned on it.  
"I'm Cedric, what's your name?" the boy asked, flicking his gray eyes up towards them.

"I'm Harry."

"My name's Luna." He smiled a charming grin, as though he liked their names a lot.

"Those are cool – wait a minute! You're Harry Potter! Aren't you?" Harry nodded slowly, looking away, then back at Cedric. Cedric grinned excitedly.  
"That's really cool! How old are you?"  
"We're both five," Luna answered for him as Harry opened his mouth.

"I'm eight. I'll be nine in October though." Just then, a female voice shouted, "Cedric? Are you coming?"

"Coming, mum! I gotta go." He raced back into the house, leaving Harry and Luna to each other's company.

"Daddy!" Harry exclaimed after Luna had gone home and he'd returned to the Burrow. "There's someone moving in at that house!" Arthur looked away from the papers he'd brought home from work.

"Really? Did you say hi?" Harry nodded eagerly.  
"They have a son, too, Daddy. His name's Cedric and he's eight. He's tall. Do you think he's boring like Percy?" Arthur chuckled.  
"No, I don't think he's boring like Percy." Arthur put on a serious face. "Why don't you ask your mother if we can have them over for dinner? If she says yes, you can invite Luna over if you want." Harry nodded eagerly, knowing that he, Ron, and Ginny could finally have that tickle fight later. Then he had one question that he was wondering.

"Why don't we ever invite the Fawcetts over?"

"Well… don't tell anyone I said this: they're a bunch of… stupid heads. That's what they are…"

It was a few hours later that the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Diggorys were sitting around the table, gulping down Molly's delicious spaghetti and making a conversation. Percy and Cedric were sitting next to each other, conversing quietly about anything from chess, to the Ministry, to their favorite Quidditch team.

"The Chudley Cannons are awesome!"

"They're 11th in the league. Wales' team is way cooler!"

There was a moment when everyone had awkwardly gotten quiet, and Luna decided to break the silence by saying, "Wanna know what Mummy said yesterday?" Cedric's mother, Helena shrugged.

"Sure, what did she say?" Most of the table was listening and Luna put on her best sassy voice.

"'I am so freaking pissed, Molly! Xenophilius can be such a jerk!'" Felicity stared at her daughter for a moment before laying her head down, mortified. The entire rest of the table (save Percy, Molly, and Helena) burst out laughing. Xeno looked at his wife questionably.

"So… Felicity Kathleen Bithersea. Got anything to say?" Felicity brought her head up.  
"Yes. Luna Artemis, you are in so much trouble when we get home!"

"I meant to me."

"Yes. You're still a jerk."

Cedric's mother looked at the two. "Bithersea? That's a funny name."

"It's Irish. You wouldn't know, would you?"  
"You wanna fight, Lovegood!?"

"Yes, yes I do, Diggory!"  
"Bring it _on _blondie!"


	14. The Exploding Cake

**A/N: Yeah, so this – this is short. And I mean SHORT. Like, shorter than the Quads prologue. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? No, I don't own this franchise.**

Molly set a vanilla birthday cake in front of Harry and Luna. It read in curly letters, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, with six candles littering the icing. There was treacle spread around the edges and it was looking delicious.  
She lit the candles with her wand and everyone began singing happy birthday. It ended with both six year olds attempting to blow the candles out.  
BANG!

The cake exploded, and Harry and Luna both got a face full.

Fred chuckled nervously.  
"Well, Georgie, looks like we put the fireworks in wrong…"

"FREDRICK!"

**A/N: Bye, bye guys!**

**Clover :-)**


End file.
